(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swinging door assembly particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for securement in a door opening of an exterior telephone booth, the assembly being provided with friction bearing means to frictionally retain a respective one of the swinging doors in a desired plane to prevent the doors from swinging freely under the influence of light wind loads.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Exterior telephone booths of the conventional type consisting of a rectangular housing with folding type doors are known. However, the folding type doors require frequent servicing because of their many hinges, slide track, coil springs and many other movable parts and further because of vandalism. Further, these doors are not easily opened by handicapped persons because of their operational construction, particularly when a person is in the telephone booth and wishes to come out as it is often necessary to pull the panel sections of the door inwardly in order to cause the door sections to fold on their hinges. Still further, the doors can jam in partly open or fully closed positions due to snow built up or other foreign lodging in base portions of the booth. This results in further damage to the doors and the telephone equipment in the booth. Furthermore, the replacement of such doors and repairs is a time-consuming and costly operation.